The present invention relates to hand tools, and more specifically, to an angle adjustment structure for hand tool that enables the work head of the hand tool to be tilted leftwards/rightwards or turned forwards/backwards relative to the tool handle within a limited angle.
A variety of wrenches have been disclosed for grasping nuts, bolts, etc., and have appeared on the market. The work angle of regular wrenches is not adjustable. There are wrenches with adjustable work angle. FIGS. 1xcx9c3 show different wrenches with adjustable work angle. The wrench shown in FIG. 1 comprises an elongated handle and two hex sockets respectively pivoted to the ends of the handle. The wrench shown in FIG. 2 comprises an elongated handle having a fixed open end at its one end and a hex socket pivoted to its other end. The wrench shown in FIG. 3 comprises an elongated handle having a fixed open end at its one end and a ratchet box end pivoted to its other end. According to the aforesaid design, the angular position of the hex socket or ratchet box end of the wrench can be adjusted in one direction only.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a hand tool angle adjustment structure, which enables the work head of the hand tool to be tilted leftwards/rightwards relative to the tool handle within a limited angle. It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand tool angle adjustment structure, which enables the work head of the handle tool to be turned forwards/backwards relative to the tool handle within a limited angle. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the hand tool angle adjustment structure includes a handle having a substantially U-shaped front coupling portion with a through hole and a screw hole at two sides, a work head, the work head having a flat, circular coupling portion extended from a rear side thereof and coupled to the U-shaped front coupling portion of the handle and a mounting hole extended through two opposite lateral sides of the coupling portion, and a lock bolt inserted through the through hole of the handle and the mounting hole of the work head and threaded into the screw hole of the handle to secure the work head to the handle. The mounting hole of the work head has a narrow middle portion fitting the outer diameter of the lock bolt and two expanded end portions of oblong cross section at two distal ends thereof. When assembled, the work head can be turned forwards/backwards about the lock bolt, or tilted leftwards/rightwards within a limited angle relative to the handle.